


Quarter

by Chrispy_Channie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bang Chan is Whipped, Fluff, Long, M/M, Prince Bang Chan, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrispy_Channie/pseuds/Chrispy_Channie
Summary: Felix was a simple farmer, an unexpected encounter with the prince changed everything
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89





	Quarter

**Author's Note:**

> So i know it says that there is only one part but I'm actually writing two. If you prefer to read things all at once I suggest you bookmark this and I'll post as soon as it's done
> 
> For now I'll keep writing 😊👍

The sun was hot, beating down onto Felix's tan skin. His light brown hair, a little damp with sweat, stuck limply to his forhead. 

He had just finished digging out all the crops from the feild. Granted it took a very long time, he persisted and now had a great harvest to sell in the market. 

Felix quickly wiped the sweat off his brow, the sun was almost too hot to be bearable anymore. Meaning he'd definitely have to go inside soon. It's also almost time to make lunch for his father. Oh and theres still chickens to feed and collect the eggs from. 

Ever since Felix's father had fallen ill he's had to do all the farm work alone. It took a lot out of him but after a while it just became routine.

Felix sat down for a quick rest, he was certain his father wouldn't mind waiting a few more minutes to eat. He pulled out an apple and was just about to take a bite into it then he heard something.

Shouting? Breaking of twigs? Hooves? 

One or maybe all three of those were possible. What shocked Felix was a horse jumping over the old broken fence and into the feild. 

It was more surprising to see a rider. Felix didn't generally see people around where he lived often. Usually it was him and his father plus the odd traveller or two. Certainly not someone on a horse which on closer inspection looked to be a palace horse. 

Felix watched as the man stumbled off the horse and ran up to him. 

"You've got to help me!" He ran up to him with an alarmed look on his face 

"W-what?" Felix looked up the man was wearing a white shirt with a cloak. A hood was covering his face meaning he couldn't see his features. 

"You heard me, quick" Felix noted the man's accent. It was not one of the countryside which he was used to. It was more refined, polished even. 

"Ok ok" Felix jumped up grabbing the man's hand. He noted how significantly bigger it was than his own. "You're not going to like me for this" 

"Wha-" before the man could finish his reply Felix pushed him into a hay mount he'd raked this morning 

"Stay" 

As Felix ran back to the horse he thought. Why the hell was he even helping this man? Was it the fact that his horse was from the palace? He could be a criminal? 

Not long after Felix managed to grab the reign of the horse and steady him a group of men came riding up to him. 

They all had horses from the palace and were dressed in very fine garments.

"Can I help you at all, sir?" Felix asked bringing a hand up to shield his eyes from the sun.

The man he'd spoke to got down from his horse, he was just smaller than Felix and had dark black hair. 

"Yes you can, by any chance have you seen the rider of that horse?" The short man asked pointed to the horse Felix was holding. 

Now Felix had a choice, does he lie to royalty? Or does he help the man? He looked desperate.

Fuck it 

"No sir, the horse came here distressed and without a rider" Felix lifted a hand to mess with the small bumble bee pendant on his necklace. A nervous habit, if anyone noticed they'd know for certain he was lying. 

Thankfully the guard only nodded 

"If you happen to see a man with black curly hair around please bring him to us" he said with a nod before getting back on his horse.

"I will" Felix handed the horse to another man who was reaching his hand out for it.

"Good bye" 

"Bye" Felix waved lightly watching them all dissapera behind the fence. 

Once Felix was sure they were gone he walked over to the hay stack 

"You better have a god damn good explanation for this" Felix hissed pulling the man out by his collar "do you know what could happen to me because I lied to..." 

Felix's scentance drowned out when he saw the man's hood fall. 

Black curly hair.

"I'm very sorry but I needed to get away" 

"You're not a criminal are you?" Felix pierced his eyes into the others. He didn't looked much like a criminal .

"NO! No god no I'm not..." he began to hesitate which made Felix suspicious "I'm an apprentice at the palace" 

"I can't believe I did that for you, you're so fucking lucky I could have got arrested" Felix shouted, it seemed to take the man aback, as if he'd never been spoken to like that before. 

What's your name at least" Felix finished his rant crossing his arms 

"My name...my name is...cha-chris CHRIS yes it's Chris" he nodded enthusiastically at Felix. 

"Ok... well I'm Felix nice to meet you" 

"Felix" he surprised Felix by bowing "I am I debt to you then" 

"No no " he shook his hands quickly 

"Yes you are you did something for me, now I must do something for you" 

"Really?" Felix raised an eyebrow 

"Ok what is it, money? A wife?" Felix snorted as he said that 

"No I don't need money, and you can't just give someone a wife the woman has to decide herself" 

"Really, all the women I know are either concubines or servants" he looked thoughtful 

"Lovely" Felix grimaced, deciding that he didn't really feel like engaging anymore he turned round to walk away. He needed to cook for his father anyway 

"Where are you going?" Chris shouted back running up to follow him 

"I'm going home" Felix turned and tilted his head "I suggest you do the same" 

"I can't believe you're talking to me this way" 

"What's wrong with the way I talk? You're just a person I'm just a person I'll talk to you the way I want" he shrugged 

"Interesting" Chris continued to follow Felix as he walked out of the field 

"Why are you following me?" Felix turned as he jumped over the fence 

"M' not sure" he jumped over as well. 

"Lord you're persistent" Felix rolled his eyes walking up the feild approaching hid house.

Felix's house was a small cottage in the middle of a feild of daisys. It was very pretty, quite a nice place to spend eighteen years of his life.

"This is where you live?" 

"You're still here?!" Felix turned in disbelief 

"Well Yes" 

"Did anyone warn you about stranger danger " 

"You're no stranger I know your name" 

"That doesn't mean I know you, and you certainly don't know me" Felix huffed now a little away from his door. 

"Sure you do I'm Chris"

"Wow I know you so well" Felix sighed walking into his house "I'm not just gonna let you in" 

"What why not?" 

"You'll have to pay me" he joked

"Fine " Chris stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a coin 

"A quarter?" He looked at it carefully 

"Thats all I have please"

"Fine come on" he rolled his eyes.

Felix had bigger things to attend to. First being that he left his father alone way longer than he intended to. 

Ignoring Chris Felix walked over to his father bed and bending down on one knee. 

"Father" he shook him carefully "You need to wake up dad come on" he could hear the light footsteps of Chris behind him.

"What's wrong with him?" Felix kind of thought that was a little rude to be so forward but he let it slide 

"He's sick" Felix felt his eyes water but quickly sniffed them away "he won't last long " 

"I'm so sorry" Chris approached bending next to Felix "Can I pray for him?" 

"If you'd like?" Felix nodded making way for him.

Chris pulled out a cross necklace from his pocket and held it in his palm

Felix watched as he silently prayed finishing with an amen at the end. 

"I'm gonna make him food, do you want some ?" Felix asked to be polite 

"If you're offering then yes" 

...

Felix carefully fed his father some soup as Chan sat on the floor across the room eating his as well 

"This is amazing" he looked up in awe "I can't believe you made this" 

"I like to cook, always have " Felix nodded putting down his father's finished bowel and taking his own. 

"Its amazing you have to teach me one day" Felix felt an odd feeling in his stomach as he spoke. Maybe the soup was just hot? 

"Does that mean you'll come back?" Felix asked a little hopeful but he wouldn't admit that 

"Yes! I mean if you'll have me that is?" He rubbed the back of his kneck sheepishly 

"If you'd like you can, I could always use some help" 

"Yes I'd love to help" he jumped up excitedly grabbing all the cutlery and running to the kitchen 

Felix followed after him with an amused smile 

"Don't you have duties? Being an apprentice and all that?" 

"I mean sure, but I can make time." Chris put his hand in his pockets again. 

"You said that was all you had?!" Felix accused as Chris dropped the quarter into his palm 

"I might have lied" 

...

It was about a week until Chris visited again. Felix was pulling out carrots in the vegetable patch when he saw the familiar curly haired male hop the fence into their land. 

"Evening" Felix greated, not looking up from the plant he was trying to pick up 

"Evening " Chris was quick to join his side and squat down "Whatcha doing?" He asked with curiousity as Felix struggled yo pull out a carrot 

"Im" he took a breath "trying to pull this up" 

"What's this?" 

"Carrots " Felix turned to look at him, he had a black cotten shirt paired with black trousers. It seemed kind of ridiculous to wear such hot clothes in the summer.

"Ooooo" Chris nodded in interest 

"I've almost got it" Felix pulled sharply, he expected to hit the groaned but felt himself in someone's arms 

"Careful wouldn't want your clothes to get dirty" Chris dusted him off before pulling him up 

"Thankyou that was a close one " Felix laughed awkwardly, he was not about to admit how much his heart was racing. 

"Great how's your weak been?" Chris asked as he followed Felix up the feild 

"It's been good, it's very hot to work in but I'm used to it" he shrugged "hold this" he shoved a bunch of carrots into Chris's chest. 

"Will you give me a quarter?" 

"No you're meant to give me one, not the other way round" Felix rolled his eyes picking up a rake which he needed to bring back home.

"I'm sure it can go both ways" 

"I don't think I can afford to give away quarters" Felix looked thoughtful 

"Ah, does life as a farmer not pay well" Chris asked with genuine curiosity 

"It depends" Felix explained "sometimes the crops grow, sometimes they don't" 

"Oh in the castle they always have crops" 

"I can imagine" Felix nodded opening the front door 

"Dad I'm home" he shouted, walking over to the bed his father always lay in 

"I'm here as well Mr lee" Chris greeted walking to sit in his usual spot on the floor 

"Hey father, the harvest has been really good this year. It's all thanks to what you taught me" Felix spoke fondly dropping to sit next to him. 

His father only had the energy to give him a small smile 

"Its late Chris are you going to go back in the dark?" 

"Oh shit you're right" Chris looked conflicted 

"If you're going to ask to stay I'll let you...for a quarter" 

"Done" Chris fished into his pocket pulling out the familiar coin 

"Pleasure doing business " he accepted the quarter throwing it up and catching it once before placing it on the side. 

"Actually where do you sleep?" 

...

"Really?" 

"Yes so unless you want to sleep on the floor I suggest you climb up here" Felix shouted from the top of the ladder. 

He always slept in the barn on the high platform next to the window. The cottage didn't have enough room for him now he wasn't a little boy. 

"Ok if I die" 

"You'll be fine, stop over reacting" Felix rolled his eyes moving to look out of the window 

Chris after some time managed to slowly get up the ladder. He carefully crawled over to Felix looking out the window as well 

"What's it like to live in the palace?" Felix asked out of curiosity as they both looked at the moon together 

"It's...It's very grand, everything is done for you" he began to turn sad "theres no freedom" 

"Is that why those guards where looking for you the first time we met?" Felix turned to look at Chris 

"Yes" he sighed deeply "I don't have much freedom" 

"How do you always get here?" Felix questioned 

"I found a way around my schedule to sneak out" 

"Ohhh that makes sense, I honestly couldn't imagine what it'd be like not to have to work at all" Felix chuckled lightly "I'd probably get bored " 

"Yes yes it can be very boring " Chris agreed 

"Why do the royals never show their faces anymore?" Felix asked, he'd never even seen the king even though he rules this kingdom 

"Oh because if people knew the royals faces itd be easier to assassinate them" 

"That makes so much sense " Felix nodded "have you met one?

Yes" he laughed "I have infact" 

"What's so funny?" 

"Nothing nothing we should sleep" Chris moved to play down 

"Fine" Felix moved next to him "let me hug you I don't own pillows" 

"Fine" Chris chuckled letting Felix attach himself to his side 

"Sleep well Chris" 

"Good night lix" 

...

Felix woke up to the usual sun pouring through the window in the barn. What he didn't expect was to be tangled in something. More specifically that something being Chris. 

He yawned quietly, stretching as he tried to sit up. 

"Good morning" he heard a raspy voice slightly behind him. 

"Good morning" Felix lifted Chris's arms from around his waist so he could stand 

"Where are you going?" He looked up confusedly as Felix ran a hand through his hair. 

"I have to work" 

"This early it's only-" he looked outside to look at the sun "six maybe" 

"You good sir, do not know what it's like to live on a farm" Felix smirked walking over to the ladder "leave when you want to" 

...

It had been maybe an hour or two before Chan emerged from the barn. He looked exausghted and his usually messy hair was even messier than before.

"I can't believe you wake up that early everyday" Chan sighed trying to tame his crazy bed head 

"I'm used to it" he shrugged trying to create a hole into the ground 

"Whatcha doing~" he looked over Felix's shoulder at the whole 

"I want apple trees" Felix continued to dig the whole 

"Can I try" 

"I don't know...It might be hard" 

"What's that supposed to mean" 

"What I mean is that you probably aren't that strong" Felix deadpanned crossing his arms 

"I'll have you know I'm very strong" he took the shovel off Felix and positioned it to dig 

To say Felix was surprised was a bit of an understatement. Chris was actually very strong, even stronger than Felix which he was not happy about. 

"How?! I do this all the time" Felix sulked looking at how fast Chris dug the hole. 

"I told you I was strong" Chris smirked handing the shovel back to Felix 

"Don't you have royal duties to attend to or whatever" Felix mumbled 

"You're just trying to change the subject" Chris laughed "but yes they'll probably be wandering where I am" 

"Then you should go" 

"Lix don't be mad" Chris teased pinching his cheek 

"Go away" 

"Do I have to give you a quarter for you to like me again" 

"Yes" Felix crossed his arms 

"Here" he dropped a coin into Felix's pocket before disappearing into the forest 

...

It took quite a while for Chris to visit again. Almost two months to be exact. Felix was beginning to think he'd been forgotten. 

So when Chris came he was beyond surprised. The man was sprinting and he seemed to be out of breath.

Instead of talking to Felix he went straight to the hay mount and jumped into it.

Not long after he could hear the sound of horses and people shouting.

Felix watched as a bunch of guards on horses jumped over the fence and approached him. The same short guard as last time got down from his horse and walked over. 

"Hey sorry to bother you again, we are looking for the same person with black curly hair. Happen to have seen him?" The guard looked annoyed, more annoyed than last time. 

"I think he came through here earlier" Felix knew he couldn't use the same excuse. 

"Really?!" The guard seemed to perk up "You see he has duties in the castle and he's been gone all night" 

"Oh right" Felix nodded " You see it's complicated because he ran here and then he turned round and ran back. Actually he went the way you came from" 

"Oh, that's strange we would have seen him. I'm changbin by the way thankyou for all your help" 

"It's no problem, and Felix" 

"Well felix, um get on with this" he gestured to the space around him awkwardly 

"I will" 

"Bye" 

Felix sighed as they left, he hated lying to the guards he could get arrested for it. 

"Chris you can come out" he shouted going back to the seeds he was planting 

"Great I thought they were really gonna catch me this time" he jumped out making his way to Felix. 

"If you make me lie one more time so help me-" 

"You'll be fineeee, I'll make sure of it" 

"Oh and how will you do that?" Felix cocked his head to the side looking up at Chris 

"I just will" he shrugged "I have friends in high places" 

"I'm sure" 

...

"How do you do this everyday?" 

"Practice" Felix shouted as he lay in the grass. Chan had volunteered to take Felix's work over for today. 

"I'm so hot, I better get a good tan" Chan sighed digging another whole as Felix still wanted to dig apple trees.

"You'll be fine" Felix threaded the last daisy to complete a chain. "Look" 

Making his way over he placed the daisy chain on Chan's head. 

"Thanks" he rolled his eyes 

"You'd look good with a crown" Felix contemplated observing how natural it looked on his head 

"Oh yeahhh hah hahahhaha" 

"What's wrong?" Felix tilted his head in confusion 

"Nothing hahahhahahahahahha Oh look this hole needs a seed" 

"Oh right I'll go get you one" 

...

"Can I show you somewhere?" Felix walked over to Chris who was still trying to work out how to chop wood.

"What do you mean?" Chris looked up "Hey?! Where are you going? Felix!?" 

Chris took off running after Felix, unfortunately for felix he was a lot slower than Chris. He was surprised seeing as he said he worked in the castle 

"Gotcha don't run like that" 

"What I was just testing you" Felix laughed continuing to push past some bushes 

A little further and they opened up into a small clearing. There was a shallow river running through the middle. 

"A river yep" Felix tugged off his shoes running to paddle in it. 

"I don't know lix it looks dangerous" 

"What? You've never been in a river before?" He cupped his hands into the water and ran it through his hair.

"No they have showers in the castle " 

"Wow I wouldn't expect any less come on" he grabbed Chris's wrist and pulled him to the river bank 

"Ummmm" 

"Come on take off your shoes or I'll throw you in" 

"Fine" Chan groaned pulling his boots off and removing his cloak. He dropped them on the floor before taking Felix's outstretched hand. 

"There you go, be careful don't shock-" 

"HOLY SHIT THATS FUCKING COLD" He jumped as soon as he got into the river 

"Listen you just need to adjust-" 

"NO LIX LIX ITS COLD ITS SO COLD" 

"HEY DONT CLING TO ME YOURE GONNA MAKE US FALL" It seemed Felix spoke a little too late. Chris jumped onto Felix knocking them both into the cold water of the river 

"You're an idiot Chris" Felix shivered but didn't make any effort to get up 

"It's so cold lix come here hug me I'm freezing" Chris grabbed onto Felix pulling him to hug him 

"You'll get used to it, I wasn't planning on having a bath today" Felix huffed hugging Chris back. 

"How it's so fucking cold" his teeth chattered 

"Look it's really hot today just wait" Felix scolded already feeling the water become more bearable 

"I can't believe I'm sat in a river, if only my father could see this" Chris spoke more to himself 

"I can't believe you knocked me over you're such an ass" Felix punched Chris's back lightly 

"Sorry it was so cold how can you just walk in" Chris pulled back from the hug to look at Felix 

"I've been doing it for years" he chuckled moving some of Chris's stray hairs out of his face. 

"Really?" 

"Yeah" 

The two just stared at each other, Chris had very light skin evident from the little amount of time he'd spent outside. Felix had quite tanned skin due to being out in the sun almost all day. The two of them where so different but somehow managed to find each other. 

"We should go back" felix was the first to break the silence they'd fallen into 

"Oh yeah we should" Chris jumped up offering a hand to Felix 

"Want some spare clothes I think I have ones that might fit" 

"That'd be great" 

...

It was a pretty cold evening Felix was sat trying to light a fire so his father wouldn't get too cold.

"Son" Felix turned round in shock, he hadn't spoken in days 

"Yes father " he ran over grabbing his cold hand carefully 

"Be careful with that one" 

"Who do you mean?" 

"Chris" 

"What's wrong with Chris?" Felix scrunched his eyebrows 

"He isn't who you think he is" he spoke softly with complete sincerity 

"Not who I think he is?" He'd never questioned Chris before. He was an apprentice in the castle right? 

"I used to work in the castle" 

"WHAT"

"Yes and that's where I met your mother" 

Felix was surprised, how'd he never knew this before? 

"Anyway, I knew someone there" 

"Yes?" 

"Who..." 

"Dad?" Unfortunately before he could finish, Mr lee fell asleep 

Chris isn't who he says he is? Let's just hope that doesn't get me into trouble later. 

...

Felix packed up all his produce early. It was finally time to go to the market so he can sell as much as possible. 

He quickly went to the stable to get his favourite horse moo. He was a white horse with black patches, considentelly like a cow. 

The horse happily let him climb on, already knowing where they were going to go.

It was a nice sunny day. A little overcast but at least the heat wasn't unbearable like most days in the summer. 

Usually Felix can move through the forest without any disturbance. However today he could hear the familiar sound of hooves hitting the dirt, not from his own horse. 

Suddenly out of the bushes a black horse emerged jumping straight infront of Felix 

"Ah" Felix jumped in surprise almost falling off his horse 

"Felix?" 

"Chris!" 

"Where are you going?" 

"The market" Felix answered simply prompting moo to continue walking forward 

"I was coming to see you" 

"Oh that's nice" Felix spoke a little colder than he meant to but he couldn't help think about what hid father said last night. He'd asked him about it in the morning and he said he couldn't remember a thing. 

"Are you upset with me?" 

"No no no" Felix dismissed it quickly, he knew acting stupid would lead to unnessessary trouble. He has Chris he doesn't need to know who this other personality of his is. 

"Oh I'm glad, I wouldn't want you to be mad" he rubbed the back of his kneck sheepishly. 

"Yeah I'm sorry, I guess I'm just feeling off today" 

"Have you ever been to the beach?" Chris asked out of the blue 

"No actually I haven't, why do you ask?" 

"No reason" he smiled cheekily before speeding up "race you to town" 

"HEY!" 

...

"So this is all you do, set up and wait" 

"Are you thick or are you thick?" 

"I'm just saying this is so boring i- ah" 

"What do you mean ah?" Felix turned round to see Chris had jumped under the table and pulled his hood on.

"Felix!" 

"Oh hey changbin" Felix smiled as the guard came up to him 

"Fate seems to bring us together quite often" he wiggled his eyebrows teasingly causing Felix to laugh 

"Yes it seems so, if you're looking for a curly haired male I've not seen him" Felix smiled kicking Chris under the table as a sort of punishment for making him lie for the third time. 

"Well yes I was, i thought you'd be the best person" 

"Unfortunately I don't even know who he is" Felix smiled awkwardly rubbing his bee necklace 

"Ah that's ok, look I know that this may seem a little unprofessional but would you want to come for a drink at the tavern with me" 

Felix was surprised, he'd not been asked out in a very long time 

"Say no" he felt a tug on his trouser leg and Chris's voice sound from under the table 

"Is someone there?" Changbin went to bend down 

"Changbin has anyone ever told you how big your muscles are" Felix mentally face palmed for his effort to distract him but it seemed to work. 

"Oh well yes but when it comes from you" he bit his lip lightly which caused Felix to cringe "it means much much more" 

"Look changbin um if I managed to sell everything I'll consider it. Just drop by late or something" 

"No do not do that" Felix heard Chris speak. Trying to shut him up he gave him a sharp kick. "Ow" 

"Ow?" 

"YES OW A BEE A BEE JUST STUNG ME" 

"Are you ok?" 

"Yes I'm fine " Felix laughed awkwardly 

"Right... I better be off then, royal duties you know" he flexed his muscles before walking off. 

"You need to learn to be more quiet" Felix hissed dropping down to Chris's level 

"It was changbin" 

"I don't care who it was" he dragged him out giving him a glare "you're gonna get caught" 

"Whatever " 

"Are you sure you aren't a criminal because..." 

"No lix I am not a criminal!" Chris whined picking up a carrot and pointing it in Felix's face 

"I think you are, you're lucky I help you" Felix huffed biting the end of the carrot 

"Hey! And yes thankyou very much" Chris then took a bite himself before giving it to his horse.

...

"I think I'm gonna go" 

"Go where?!" He jumped round quickly 

"To drink, with changbin" 

"WHY?!" 

"Shhhhh don't be so loud and because I want to" Felix sighed 

"Ok I don't want to tell you what to do, but maybe not changbin" 

"Why it's not like you'll ask me out" Felix shrugged turning to accept some money from someone 

"Maybe I will" 

"What was that?" 

"Nothing. Please let me at least come with you" 

"Fine if that's what you want" Felix shrugged "for a quarter" 

"You're so annoying" Chris rolled his eyes, giving Felix a quarter anyway. 

...

Chanbin came back about three hours later. Chris followed behind given that he kept his hood on which further made Felix assume he was a criminal. 

They entered a tavern Felix had never seen before. Changbin led him over to the bar and ordered a drink. Felix could see Chris eyeing them from the corner of the bar.

Yes he was a little thankful, hopefully if he got into trouble Chris would be able to come get him. That made him feel a lot safer actually.

"So Felix you're a farmer right?" Changbin spoke making Felix draw his gaze away from Chan 

"Oh yes! I am" Felix smiled 

"How come, I just sort of assume you're quite young to commit to something like that" 

"Well... I'm actually taking over for my father you see he's ill" Felix turned sad regretting he even started talking about it.

"Oh I'm so sorry that's very personal" 

"It's ok" he gave changbin a small smile before downing more of his drink 

"Anyway..." 

"What's it like being a Guard?" Felix asked out of curiosity. 

"Oh well we have to do a lot of training, it also consists of looking after the royals" 

"You've met the royals?" His eyes widened in surprise 

"Oh yes I have, I can't tell you who they are though of course" 

"You think I'd cause any damage" he joked 

"No probably not you'd be no match to these guns" changbin flexed his muscles making Felix laugh 

"Get your muscles out of my face bin" 

"Bin?" 

"Oh god I'm so sorry" Felix laughed awkwardly 

"No no it's fine, only if I can call you lixie" 

"That's fine with me" Felix smiled 

"Oh I hate to go but royal duties and all" 

"Right I understand" Felix grinned standing up and walking with changbin out of the bar. 

"Bye lixie" 

"Bye" 

Felix was surprised, he'd never been on a date that went so well. He felt giddy and excited maybe changbin was a little cocky but he seemed like a great guy. 

"Lix?" 

"Oh hey Chris" 

"How are you?" Chris did not look pleased but Felix was only concentrating on how happy he was about the date. 

"It actually went really well Chris changbin seems really nice" 

"Lix-" 

"He's actually not what I thought he was in the begining he could be a good friend at least" 

"Lix-" 

"Maybe even we could get to know each other better" 

"Felix!" Chris held the back of Felix's head pushing him into a wall. (Ya know gotta protect the head) 

"Chris?" Felix squeaked in surprise 

"Stay away from him" he scoweled eyebrows knitted together "that bastard" 

Felix had never seen Chris act this way before. He hoped he'd never see this side again 

"Chris..." 

"OH FUCK- I got jealous" 

"No shit" Felix rolled his eyes.

"God I'm sorry you and changbin I" 

"Please stop stressing" Felix pulled Chris too look at him 

"Now I've probably ruined it" 

"What are you saying? I barely know him" Felix gave him a reassuring smile 

"You barely know me" he mumbled but Felix caught it 

"Don't say that" 

"But it's true" 

"I guess" he shrugged " doesn't make much difference to me" 

"It should" 

"Well are you a criminal?" 

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not a criminal?" 

"Lots" Felix giggled 

Felix moved his hips closer pressing their bodies together. 

"Chan" 

"Who's Chan?" Felix looked at him confused 

"My korean name" 

...

Felix wasn't sure but Chan seemed such a familiar name. 

He sat letting his feet dip into the river. It was beginning to get colder, the summer was soon to be over and autumn would be coming. 

The problem was crops quality start to decrease in the colder months. Felix already knew he was going to struggle to feed himself and his father. 

"I knew I'd find you here"

"Holy shit Chris don't scare me" 

"Sorry" he smiled sheepishly dropping down next to Felix 

"How are you, it's been a while" Felix dropped his head onto Chris's shoulder 

"Sorry I've had a lot to do" Chris sighed "aside from that I'm fine" 

"That's good" Felix yawned 

"Are you tired?" 

"What do you think? Idiot" 

"Ok ok, will a kiss make it better?" Chris smiled cheekily puckering his lips 

"Idiot" Felix smacked Chan over the head 

"Ow you little fucker" Chris grabbed felix and pulled him closer, not thinking about how Felix previously had been in the river (HE WASNT NAKED RIGHT NOW OK YOU DIRTY FUCKERS) "Wait shit you'll get my clothes wet" 

"You can get new ones, rich apprentice from the palace" 

"Who says I'm rich" 

"Me" 

"Well-" 

"Chris I'm worried about you" 

"What do you mean" Chris's happy expression was replaced with a more serious look 

"Well...I don't know how to say this but well-" suddenly a crack sounded in the bushes 

"What was that?!" Chan shrieked lurching back almost toppling into the river 

"Idiot it's just a deer" Felix pointed to the deer which was happily skipping off

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed chapter 1 hehe


End file.
